five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Whiskers
Whisker's '''is a fan game by FazBert. The game takes place in the year 1986. You hear of a popular pizzeria name "Whisker's Cat House" You take the job as a night guard since it pays well. Once you get there, you find out things aren't all too well. The animatronics move around at night and the company has a dark past. That is when you slowly realize what is truly going on at Whisker's Cat House. '''Gameplay Cameras You of course have to check cameras and look around the pizzeria like any other FNAF game. There are 10 cameras in the game. Cam 1 Building Entrance Cam 2 Prize Corner Cam 3 Dining Area Cam 4 Show Stage Cam 5 Arcade Room 1 Cam 6 Lynxy's Play Room Cam 7 Arcade Room 2 Cam 8 Security Hall 1 Cam 9 Security Hall 2 Cam 10 Safe Room (Secret Cameras) In addition to watching the cameras, you have 2 doors to close. Both the doors drain power if to you keep them close for too long. Unlike the original FNAF game, you have no lights and you can see the animatronics out the door without them. If you see an animatronic out of the door close it instantly or else you will die. You animatronics that come from the door are, Whisker's, Liony, Tigger, Lynxy's. Liony and Tigger behave like Bonnie and Chica but Whisker's and Lynxy gameplay is are a bit more complex. Whisker's behaves a lot like Freddy from FNAF 1. He hangs out in the darkness and is very camera shy. But you can see some parts of him on the cameras. The cameras you can find him are. Cam 5 Cam 1 Cam 4 (Obviously) Cam 8 You can only see his eyes at the door not his full body though. Lynxy behaves somewhat like BB but with a few differences. He will crawl in the vent that is inside his play room. Since there are no vent cams you will need to watch him on the vent map. He is very fast and you got to use the vent lasers to keep him at bay. Whoever you can only keep them on for a short period of time. After they shut off you can get to use them again in 10 seconds. But if you let him get to the end of the vent he will kill you. You will have to watch out for Cat01 and Cat02 they first start in the safe room. They replace all other animatronics on night 7 and are super hard to deal with. They glitch in and out of existence. You got to be careful since they are very fast. You can avoid Cat02 whoever if you look at him on the cameras. And night 7 is longer than the other nights. They both start in the safe room. Animatronics Whisker: '''Whisker is the main antagonist of the game. He is the mascot of "Whisker's Cat House" and takes the form of Freddy. '''Liony: '''Liony is a minor antagonist in the game and is Tigger's best friend and guitarist at the restaurant. He is often considered to be Whisker's sidekick. '''Tigger: '''Tigger is a minor antagonist in the game and is Liony's best friend. While his role at pizzeria is currently unknown (since you can't see him with any accessory but a bowtie). He is presumed to be some sort of Entainer due to his mime appearance. '''Lynxy: '''Lynxy is a minor antagonist in the game. He is a side an attraction to Whisker and the others. He is a party animatronic who plays with kids. '''Cat01: '''Cat 01 is the main antagonist of night 7. It is unknown who it really is. Most people think he was the mascot of one of the previous Whisker's Cat House locations since the phone guy mentioned the place having only 2 cat mascots. But this theory hasn't been confirmed. '''Cat02: '''Cat02 is the secondary antagonist of night 7. It is unknown who is really is. But he is Cat01 partner. '''Phone Calls Night 1 Hello, there new nightguard. Welcome to your new and boring job at "Whisker's Cat House". Now nothing really happens here. Believe me, I know. I use to work in that office and nothing special happened in my 3-year career. But I did get to eat the leftover food in the kitchen. But am not here to tell you about my experience here. The company hired me to train you for some reason. So that is what am here to do. *Clears throat* Ok so you have to watch the cameras and see if anyone is trying to enter. The vents, now for some reason the cameras and the doors waste power. This is because the company wants to save money or some sh*t. The doors are to block or harassers or protect yourself if you are in danger. So that should be it. *Something falls on the ground*. Damn what is this paper? Ohhhh I forgot to tell you about this. The animatronics are rumored to move around at night. I don't believe this is true since I have never seen them move myself. But if one of them does than just close the door. Now that is it all for tonight. I will talk to you in tomorrow's shift. Night 2 Ok welcome back. So yeah the animatronics do move. I saw one moving yesterday on the day shift. It was Tigger I think. They mostly move for entertainment reasons. But there is this glitch in the system that causes them to move when there not suppose to. I found Whisker's in the frickin back of the prize corner. I mean why was he even there. He shouldn't even be there like ever. So it is clear that they move. So please be careful. I think that is all for tonight. So have fun watching robots all night. Night 3 *Sips tea* So having fun yet? No well, that sucks. Since tonight Lynxy is going to probably be active. He has been very glitchy and moves when he is not supposed to all the time. I would even go as far as to say he is aggressive. He likes to hang around the vents. So use the vent lasers if we try to get inside your office. They fry his A.I or something like that. And I have also been noticing Whisker's has been behaving strangely lately as well. I can't explain his behavior he is just being creepy for whatever reason. Night 4 Oh hi, welcome to your fourth night. There is nothing really for me to tell you. Since you already know everything about your job. But I do want to tell you a little story. This restaurant is actually one of many locations. The whisker's franchise has been around for a long time. There are also a lot of crazy rumors about the owner Mr. Hudson. Some people say he over works his employees and that he is somewhat responsible for the suicide of his business partner or his animatronics were designed to get data on people. I don't know if those stories are true but there is one story I know is true. In of are older locations that closed down. There was an incident where one of the animatronics lost control. It murdered 4 children in violent and unspeakable ways. The company gained a lot of heavy backlash and was sued by all those angry parents. We almost went out of business. Intel Mr. Hudson builds more advanced and less dangerous animatronics. Which was a good move on his part. The company was really poor back then we only had 2 animatronics. So it made sense for something like that to happen. *Sigh* Am getting really tired. I hope you take the day off tomorrow. Anyways goodbye. Night 5 Hello new employee. We are here to tell you that you are fired. For the following reason (Audio Corrupts) I hope you enjoyed your time. Your pink slip we are delivered to your house tomorrow. Night 6 Night 6 has no phone call since it is the custom night. Night 7 The phone call for night 7 is nothing but demonic whispering. Trivia * Every Animatronic in the game is a member of the cat family. * There is a glitch where the vent lasers have no effect on Lynx * The game is NOT '''based '''off FNAC on anyway shape or form. It only has cat animatronics and that is it. * Cat 01 and Cat 02 were going to behave like Golden Freddy. But this idea was scrapped. * The pink slip at the ending reveals the protagonist name is Joseph Rocco * .The pink sIilp at the end also reveals the game takes place in 1986 Category:Games